Sofia The Second Season 1 Episode 3: New Friends Bigger Trouble
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Prince Henry now has problems of his own, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Return To Royal Prep Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

 **Return To Royal Prep Part 1**

 **Previously on Sofia The Second:**

 **Zahida deliberately dodged Danika's attack and made something heavy appear out of thin air, "Remember your curse, Knight, try lifting this heavy crate!" she shouted at Danika fiercely.**

 **Danika tried & tried to lift the heavy trunk but she ended falling asleep due to extreme fatigue.**

 **Back in the underground park, Flora's as well as Fauna & Merryweather's wands alerted them.**

 **"Mrs. Cook!" Flora exclaimed.**

 **"The curse!" Merryweather agreed.**

 **"We have got to help her!" Fauna exclaimed.**

 **The three headmistresses left to help Danika as Henry sang to Layla once again.**

 **Henry:** _ **Lavender**_ **'** _ **s blue**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Lavender**_ **'** _ **s green**_ **;**

 _ **When I am king**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **You shall be queen**_ **;**

 _ **Who told you so**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Who told you so**_ **;**

 _ **T**_ **'** _ **was my own heart**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **That told me so**_ **;**

 _ **Call up your men**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Set them to work**_ **;**

 _ **Some to the plow**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Some to the fork**_ **;**

 _ **Some to make hay**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Some to cut corn**_ **;**

 _ **While you and I**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Keep ourselves warm**_ **;**

 _ **Lavender**_ **'** _ **s green**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Lavender**_ **'** _ **s blue**_ **;**

 _ **If you love me**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **I will love you**_ **;**

 _ **Let the birds sing**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Let the lambs play**_ **;**

 _ **We shall be safe**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Out of harm**_ **'** _ **s way**_ **;**

 _ **I love to dance**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **I love to sing**_ **;**

 _ **When I am king**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **ll be my queen**_ **;**

 _ **Who told me so**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Who told me so**_ **;**

 _ **I told myself**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **I told me so**_ **.**

 **Layla began to sing back to her beloved prince.**

 **Layla:** _ **Lavender**_ **'** _ **s blue**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Lavender**_ **'** _ **s green**_ **;**

 _ **When I am king**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **You shall be queen**_ **;**

 _ **Who told you so**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Who told you so**_ **;**

 _ **T**_ **'** _ **was my own heart**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **That told me so**_ **;**

 _ **Call up your men**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Set them to work**_ **;**

 _ **Some to the plow**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Some to the fork**_ **;**

 _ **Some to make hay**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Some to cut corn**_ **;**

 _ **While you and I**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Keep ourselves warm**_ **;**

 _ **Lavender**_ **'** _ **s green**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Lavender**_ **'** _ **s blue**_ **;**

 _ **If you love me**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **I will love you**_ **;**

 _ **Let the birds sing**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Let the lambs play**_ **;**

 _ **We shall be safe**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Out of harm**_ **'** _ **s way**_ **;**

 _ **I love to dance**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **I love to sing**_ **;**

 _ **When I am queen**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **ll be my king**_ **;**

 _ **Who told me so**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Who told me so**_ **;**

 _ **I told myself**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **I told me so**_ **.**

 **A few short moments later, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather came back with into the underground park a still sleeping Danika Leah Knight.**

 **"Hmmm... Jeremiah... don't... leave... my... side..." Danika said in her sleep with a yawn.**

 **Mal then pointed her training wand at the new teacher at Royal Prep, "** _ **Curse reverse**_ **!" she shouted.**

 **Once she opened her eyes, Danika was confused, "What has happened? Where am I?" she asked, blushing with embarrassment.**

 **"The battle is over, Mrs. Cook." Fauna said to Danika.**

 **"What about Zahida?" Danika asked groggily.**

 **Now on Sofia The Second:**

 **"Zahida is gone now, we can all go back to our respective schools." Flora answered Danika.**

 **"Well," Danika said. "it's a relief that Zahida is gone."**

 **"Agreed," Prince Hugo the Second said. "I would like to get started with flying derby practice!"**

 **As they went back to their respective schools, Mal & Layla waved good bye to each other.**


	2. Return To Royal Prep Part 2

**Return To Royal Prep Part 2**

 **Once they returned to their classroom at Royal Prep, Sofia the Second and her classmates sat at their desks, waiting for instructions from Miss Fauna during their sorcery class.**

 **"Today, class, we will be turning rocks into sapphires, all you have to do is, point your wand at the rock, then say the incantation,** _ **Mutato Sapphira**_ **." Fauna said.**

 **Henry looked at the other kids in class, they seemed like they got the hang of things.**

 **Sofia:** _ **Mutato**_ **;**

 _ **Sapphira**_ **!**

 **Jasper:** _ **Mutato**_ **;**

 _ **Sapphira**_ **!**

 **Both small rocks turned into sapphires easily.**

 **Henry then spotted both Rashid & Layla giving it a shot.**

 **Rashid & Layla: **_**Mutato**_ **;**

 _ **Sapphira**_ **!**

 **Another two small rocks turned into sapphires easily.**

 **Now, Henry gave it a whirl.**

 **Henry:** _ **Mutato**_ **;**

 _ **Sapphira**_ **!**

 **Henry's stone remained the way it was, the poor prince was discouraged.**

 **"Ha ha ha," Hugo laughed at Henry. "no wonder you were rejected from Hexley Hall!"**

 **Hugo was still laughing at Henry, until Sofia the Second raised her hand.**

 **"Miss Fauna, Miss Fauna." Sofia the Second said.**

 **The green clad Royal Prep Headmistress & soecery teacher turned to the young princess who had her hand raised, "What is it, Sofia?" she asked.**

 **"Hugo is being mean again." Sofia told Fauna.**

 **"Tattletale!" Hugo the Second shot at Sofia the Second.**

 **"Now now, Hugo," Fauna scolded. "that is no way to talk."**

 **Henry had his nose buried deeply in his schoolbook, boy oh boy, was he embarrassed.**

 **Layla, who sat across from Henry to his left hand side, had finished writing her note to him, turned it into a paper airplane, and sent the plane flying toward her prince's desk.**

 **"Layla?" Henry asked.**

 **"Shh," Layla whispered to Henry. "just read my note."**

 **Henry unfolded the airplane and he read the note.**

 **Henry:** _ **Meet me at the drinking fountain after class**_ **.**

 _ **I have something important to tell you there**_ **.**

 _ **Yours for always**_ **,**

 _ **Layla**_ **.**

 **Henry looked at the letter once more.**

 **Then, he glanced over at Layla.**

 _ **Okay**_ **,** _ **Layla**_ **, Henry thought.** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll be there**_ **.**


	3. Return To Royal Prep Part 3

**Return To Royal Prep Part 3**

 **The bell rang for recess and all the children went out for some fresh air & exercise, all but Layla & Henry.**

 **"Hey, Henry," Rashid called. "are you and my sister coming to recess or what?"**

 **"We will be out shortly, Rashid." Layla said.**

 **"Okay." Rashid said.**

 **Rashid and the other children ran outside, leaving Henry & Layla at the water fountain to talk.**

 **"Okay, Layla," Henry asked. "why did you want to talk with me about?"**

 **"I know how you feel," Layla said to Henry. "and it wasn't right for Hugo to call you a Hexley Hall Reject, just like it wasn't right for him to tease me about my cousins' royal sorceress cursing me last month."**

 **Henry turned to the Princess of Tangu, "What's your point?" he asked her.**

 **"My point being," Layla said to her prince. "is that both you** _ **and**_ **I should not put up with Hugo or his bullying!"**

 **Suddenly, Merryweather dropped by the drinking fountain that was between the lavatories.**

 **"Shouldn't you two be getting your after lunch exercise outside on the playground?" Merryweather asked both Layla & Henry.**

 **"We're going, Miss Merryweather." Layla said.**

 **"Good." Merryweather said.**

 **Once out on the playground, a dazzleball in the form of a football was headed directly for Layla.**

 **"Hey! Wake up, Layla!" Hugo called out in a teasing manner.**

 **Layla ducked her head & screamed, she was scared.**


	4. Hanging With A New Friend

**Hanging With A New Friend**

 **Henry reached up, caught the football as it again transformed, this time, into a soccer ball.**

 **Rashid came up in his father's old Royal Redhawks uniform, "Hey! Nice moves, Henry, but you shouldn't touch the ball with your hands in this form unless you're the goal keeper." he advised.**

 **"Oops, I'll remember** _ **that**_ **for if I decide to join the team," Henry said to Rashid. "besides, I did so in order to protect Layla."**

 **"It's true, Rashid," Layla said. "Hugo made that dazzleball head right for me!"**

 **"I'll go talk to Headmistresses Flora, Fauna, & Merryweather right now, then, I'll go talk to Headmaster Moto over at Hexley Hall," Rashid said to Layla. "both schools **_**should**_ **have rules about hitting girls, family members or not."**

 **"Thanks, Rashid, and while you're talking to the headmistresses," Layla said. "Mal & I are going to be meeting in Hexley Hall's library for a little catch up time during recess."**

 **The Princess & Prince of Tangu saw Flora coming outside to the playground.**

 **"Miss Flora," Rashid asked. "Miss Flora?"**

 **Flora turned to face Rashid, "What is it?" she asked him.**

 **"Take it, Layla." Rashid said gently.**

 **"Miss Flora," Layla asked. "may I please go to Hexley Hall to spend the remainder of recess at the Hexley Hall library with Mal?"**

 **"Maleficent's daughter? Since she is nothing like her mother, I don't see why not," Flora answered Layla. "as long as you are back at one o'clock, you have gym class with Coach Nika at that time."**

 **"Gym class with Coach Nika at one o'clock," Layla repeated. "got it, Miss Flora, and thanks again!"**

 **Layla climbed on board her flying carpet and flew off toward Hexley Hall.**

 **Once Layla was out of earshot, Rashid decided to ask his question.**

 **"Miss Flora?" Rashid asked.**

 **Flora turned to the young Prince of Tangu, "Yes, Rashid?" she answered.**

 **"May I talk to you and Miss Fauna & Miss Merryweather in your office," Rashid asked Flora. "it's about my big sister."**

 **"Okay." Flora said.**

 **Rashid went with Flora to the headmistresses' office to talk with her, Fauna, and Merryweather about what Layla was going through.**

 **Back with Layla, she landed her flying carpet at Hexley Hall as Mal came out to greet her.**

 **"Layla!" Mal exclaimed.**

 **"Mal!" Layla exclaimed.**

 **Layla & Mal hugged each other in greeting.**

 **"So," Mal asked Layla. "do you wish to see Hexley Hall's massive book collection in the library?"**

 **"You bet I do!" Layla answered Mal, Mal had tickled Layla's fancy.**

 **The two girls raced off toward the Hexley Hall library.**

 **Back at Royal Prep, Rashid met up with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather in their office.**

 **"Now, Rashid, tell us," Merryweather said firmly but gently. "what's wrong?"**

 **"My sister, Layla is being bullied by Hugo, he** _ **almost**_ **hit her with a dazzleball on the playground during recess," Rashid answered Merryweather. "I asked to meet with all of you because I wasn't sure who else to turn to about the bullying issue."**


	5. Telling Headmaster Moto

**Telling Headmaster Moto**

 **"Okay, Rashid," Fauna said. "first off, you did the right thing by telling** _ **us**_ **that Layla was being bullied."**

 **"And, second off," Merryweather added. "has Hugo been bullying anyone else here at this school?"**

 **"Well," Rashid confessed to Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. "Henry is also being bullied by Hugo."**

 **"Wait just a minute," Merryweather exclaimed. "how long has this been going on?"**

 **"I don't know," Rashid said. "but..."**

 **Suddenly, a call buzzed on the headmistresses' crystal ball.**

 **"I'll answer that." Merryweather said, rushing to the crystal ball to answer it.**

 **"Hello, hello," the caller said. "is anybody there, this is Headmaster Moto calling from Hexley Hall."**

 **"This is Headmistress Merryweather of Royal Prep," Merryweather said to the Hexley Hall Headmaster. "what's going on?"**

 **"I have one of your pupils here, a Princess Layla of Tangu," Headmaster Moto said to one of his three oldest friends. "I hear she has been bullied on your school's playground."**

 **"Yes, Layla & Henry have both been bullied by Prince Hugo," Flora said. "have any of your students been bullied?"**

 **"As a matter of fact, Mal has been bullied by Jay, she says that she wants to transfer to another sorcery school." Headmaster Moto answered Flora, sighing sadly.**

 **"Oh dear," Fauna exclaimed. "what should we do, Headmaster Moto?"**

 **"Well, personally," the Headmaster of Hexley Hall said. "I think we ought to tell the parents of our students that their children are being bullied."**

 **"Oh dear," Flora said. "Maleficent is** _ **not**_ **going to be too thrilled about the news concerning her daughter being bullied by Jafar's son!"**

 **"None of our pupils' parents will be too happy about their children being bullied by members of their peers." Headmaster Moto observed.**

 **Back in the Hexley Hall Headmaster's office, Layla had a question on her mind, "What time is it?" she asked Mal.**

 **"It is a quarter till one." Mal answered Layla.**

 **"A quarter till one," Layla exclaimed. "oh no! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry back to Royal Prep!"**

 **"What's your hurry, Layla?" Mal asked.**

 **"I have gym class with Coach Nika at one o'clock," Layla exclaimed. "and I mustn't be late for it!"**

 **"I'll walk with you outside," Mal told Layla. "I want to make sure that you're safe."**

 **"Thanks, Mal." Layla said.**

 **Once back at Royal Prep, Layla discovered that she was right on time for gym class.**

 **"Hey, Layla! You made it back just in time!" Rashid called.**

 **"Just in time," Layla asked curiously. "for what, Rashid?"**


	6. Gym Class Part 1

**Gym Class Part 1**

 **"Gather round, class," Danika said. "today, I will be teaching you all how to play Magiball, it's a sport that I myself had created as a teenager, back when I played high school Dazzleball on the Justice Jaguars team."**

 **"Magiball? How is it played?" Hermione asked Danika, she was curious.**

 **"The game is played the same way as Dazzleball is played, however," Danika answered Hermione kindly. "there is but** _ **one**_ **difference."**

 **"And, just what might that difference be, Coach Nika?" Jasper asked.**

 **"Instead of goals," Danika explained. "each team scores points by shooting the magiball through a netted hoop, but you have to watch out for when the ball changes its form."**

 **"So it** _ **is**_ **just like Dazzleball," Sofia exclaimed. "that is awesome, Coach Nika!"**

 **"Now," Danika asked. "who wants to take a shot first?"**

 **Layla bravely stepped forward, "I do, Coach!" she said.**

 **The rest of the class gasped in shock.**

 **"Are you sure about this, Big Sis?" Rashid asked Layla.**

 **"Oh, Rashid, quit your fussing," Layla said. "I can handle this."**

 **"Okay, Layla." Rashid said.**

 **Layla then tried to dribble the basketball, but the crafty little thing changed into a horseshoe.**

 **"Oh man," Layla said. "how can I slam dunk a horseshoe anyway?"**

 **Layla just then solved her own problem.**

 **"Layla, just what are you planning?" Henry asked.**


	7. Gym Class Part 2

**Gym Class Part 2**

 **Layla picked up the golden horseshoe and she slam dunked in into the hoop.**

 **"Whoa! Layla," Hugo exclaimed. "I can't believe you of all people can shoot like that!"**

 **"I guess," Layla answered Hugo. "it just comes naturally for me."**

 **"Well," Hugo said to Layla. "that shot was as amazing as you are!"**

 **"Thanks for the compliment, Hugo," Layla said. "but I don't want to be as close to you as I am to both Rashid & Henry."**

 **"Okay, okay," Hugo said to Layla. "I get your point."**

 **"Okay, now," Danika said. "it's your turn to attempt to make a basket, Hugo."**

 **Hugo ran up to the basket with the horseshoe in his hand as it transformed into a volleyball.**

 **Hugo shot the volleyball at the hoop, but the really big question on everyone's minds was, would the ball make it in?**


	8. Gym Class Part 3

**Gym Class Part 3**

 **The ball rolled around on the rim of the hoop until it made its way through the net.**

 **"Nice job, Hugo!" Hermione cheered.**

 **"I may have done well, Hermione," Hugo said. "but I'm nowhere near as good as Layla, she's a champion!"**

 **"Thanks, Hugo." Layla said.**

 **After gym class, it was time for Layla's other least favorite class, dance class.**

 **Professor Popov was teaching the class how to waltz today, but poor Layla was having a difficult time following her partner's lead.**

 **"No, no, no! Princess Layla," Professor Popov exclaimed. "you must let Achim lead!"**

 **Prince Achim was the son of King Axel and Prince Hugo the Second's cousin.**

 **"It's of no use, Professor Popov," Layla said, beginning to cry. "I need Henry!"**

 **Layla ran out of the ballroom, sobbing like crazy.**


	9. The Letter From Prince Achim

**The Letter From Prince Achim**

 **"Layla," Sofia called out. "wait!"**

 **That evening in the Tangu royal palace, Sultana Sofia found her daughter in her room, still sobbing.**

 **"Are you okay, Layla?" Sultana Sofia asked.**

 **"I'm fine, Mom," Layla answered. "just fine."**

 **Sofia recognized Layla's tone.**

 **"I know that tone of voice, Layla," the sultana said grimly. "now, be honest with me, what's wrong?"**

 **Layla just sighed and stared at her homework assignments from Flora.**

 **"I just had a rotten day at school, Mom." Layla sighed sadly.**

 **"Rotten day, huh," Sultana Sofia said to Layla. "well, I know just how to cheer you up."**

 **The sultana handed her daughter a letter.**

 **"What is this?" Layla asked her mother.**

 **"It is a letter for you," Sultana Sofia said to Layla kindly. "from Prince Achim."**


	10. A Helping Hand

**A Helping Hand**

 **"A letter? From Hugo's cousin," Layla exclaimed. "what does it say?"**

 **"You will have to break the seal to find that out." the sultana answered her daughter.**

 **The young Princess of Tangu tore open the letter and read it.**

 **Layla:** _ **Dear Layla**_ **,**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **m sorry that you were feeling embarrassed in dance class this afternoon**_ **.**

 _ **I wanted to be your helping hand**_ **,** _ **as a pal to you & Rashid**_ **.**

 _ **If it would make you feel any better**_ **,** _ **my family has invited your family over for tea & scones at our castle**_ **.**

 _ **It is up to you if you want to accept my invitation or not**_ **.**

 _ **Yours truly**_ **,**

 _ **Achim**_ **.**

 **The sultana turned to her daughter, "So, would you like to go to Achim's for tea & scones?" she asked.**

 **"I guess so, Mom," Layla sighed. "as long as Hugo isn't going to hang around me."**


	11. Tea At Achim's Castle Part 1

**Tea At Achim's Castle Part 1**

 **"Layla," Sultana Sofia scolded. "that is not a very nice thing to say!"**

 **"Sorry, Mom." Layla sighed.**

 **"That's my girl." Sultana Sofia said to her daughter before exiting Layla's bedroom.**

 **The next day, the Royal Family of Tangu set off by flying carpet to the Palace of the Principality of Albuquerque for tea with King Axel, Queen Astrid, the older sister of Princess Hildegard, and their only only child so far, Prince Achim.**

 **Once at the palace, Achim greeted the Royal Siblings of Tangu.**

 **"Hi, you guys!" Achim greeted his two best friends.**

 **"Hi, Achim!" Rashid exclaimed.**

 **"Rashid," Sultan Zandar reminded his only son & youngest child. "speak softly."**

 **"So sorry, Dad." Rashid sighed.**

 **"Oh, Zandar Darling," Sultana Sofia chided. "let our children be children and have fun for once."**

 **The wise sultan turned to his loving wife, "You are right as usual, Sofia." he said to her.**

 **The Tangu Royal Family followed Akim inside his castle home.**


	12. Tea At Achim's Castle Part 2

**Tea At Achim's Castle Part 2**

 **When the Royal Family of Tangu went inside the sitting room for tea, they found King Axel & Queen Astrid already seated with Emperor Jin, Empress Jade, and Prince Jadeite who was now 1-month-old.**

 **"So," Emperor Jin asked Queen Astrid, setting his teacup down upon its saucer. "how long until your next baby is due?"**

 **"I don't know yet," Astrid answered Jin. "I'm still in the very early stages of my pregnancy, so, I'm not showing just yet."**

 **"I see." Emperor Jin said.**

 **The Empress of Weiling saw the Royal Family of Tangu.**

 **"Hi, Sofia! Hi, Zandar!" Empress Jade called out to them.**

 **"Jade!" Empress Sofia exclaimed happily.**


	13. Tea At Achim's Castle Part 3

**Tea At Achim's Castle Part 3**

 **"How've you been, Jade?" Sultan Zandar asked.**

 **"I've been well," Jade answered. "thank you kindly, Zandar."**

 **Sultana Sofia, Sultan Zandar, Princess Layla, and Prince Rashid sat down for tea.**

 **Emperor Jin took a sip of the tea that was offered to him.**

 **"What kind of tea is this by any chance?" the Emperor of Weiling asked curiously.**

 **"It is Earl Grey." King Axel answered Emperor Jin.**

 **"Earl Grey," Emperor Jin said. "I like it."**

 **Suddenly, the castle steward came into the sitting room.**

 **"King Axel," the steward said. "your younger brother and his family are here for tea as well."**

 **"Send them in." King Axel said.**

 **"Oh no." Layla groaned with irritation.**


	14. Princess Layla's Plight

**Princess Layla's Plight**

 **"What's wrong, Layla?" Rashid asked his worried older sister.**

 **"King Hugo the First and his family are coming here for tea, that means that Hugo the Second will be bullying me again." Layla answered Rashid, she was worried.**

 **"Don't worry, Layla," Achim said gently. "I'll make triple certain that my cousin stays out of your beautiful curly hair!"**

 **"Thank you, Achim." Layla said.**

 **"Anytime, Layla." Achim said.**

 **When Prince Hugo the Second entered his uncle's sitting room for tea, he immediately stopped to greet Layla.**

 **"There she is," Prince Hugo the Second said of Layla. "the best shooting star this side of Royal Prep!"**

 **King Hugo the First and Queen Cleo had no idea what their son was talking about.**

 **"What do you mean?" Queen Cleo asked her son out of curiosity.**

 **"Yesterday in gym class with Coach Nika, Mom," Prince Hugo answered Queen Cleo. "Coach Nika taught us all how to play Magiball, the game she invented as a teenager, anyway, Layla made a pretty amazing shot, nothing but net!"**

 **"Well, Little Lady," King Hugo the First said to Layla. "I guess you have found your own sport."**


	15. Princess Layla Praised

**Princess Layla Praised**

 **"That I did, King Hugo." Layla said.**

 **"Well," King Hugo said. "I am sure glad to see that you are doing all right for yourself."**

 **"Thank you, King Hugo." Layla said.**

 **Sultan Zandar walked up to Layla's location.**

 **"Is what I heard true, Layla?" Zandar asked his daughter.**

 **The Princess of Tangu met her father's curious gaze, "Yes, Father, it is true." she said.**

 **"Well, I am glad that my little girl is doing something else with her time than just reading in Royal Prep's library!" Zandar said proudly.**

 **"I'm glad I'm being praised by my father." Layla said.**


	16. Rashid's Fencing Class Worries

**Rashid's Fencing Class Worries**

 **Upon their arrival to Tangu Palace, Sultana Sofia told her two children to get ready for bed because they had to go to school in the morning.**

 **Layla was getting into her pajamas, when she suddenly heard a knock on her bedroom door.**

 **"Enter!" Layla called out, putting her pajama top on.**

 **Rashid entered his sister's bedroom after getting ready for bed himself, "Are you asleep, Layla?" he asked.**

 **"No, Rashid, not yet," Layla asked. "now, what's wrong?"**

 **"I cannot sleep, Layla," Rashid answered. "I keep on worrying about my fencing class with Coach Nika tomorrow morning, have you any ideas of how I can hit the hay tonight?"**

 **"Even if I don't," Layla answered Rashid. "I know somebody who does."**

 **"Miss Amy!" Rashid exclaimed.**

 **"That's right," Layla told her brother. "though, let us not wake Beatrice."**

 **"Right." Rashid whispered.**

 **Layla & Rashid crept quietly up to a bedroom nearest the castle library where Amy the Awesome slept.**


	17. Liquid Relaxation

**Liquid Relaxation**

 **Amy heard some knocking on her bedroom door.**

 **"Who is it?" Amy asked.**

 **"It is Princess Layla!" Layla called out.**

 **"And Prince Rashid too!" Rashid called.**

 **Amy opened the door to her bedroom, "What is it that you require?" she asked the Princess & Prince of Tangu.**

 **"Rashid is having trouble falling asleep," Layla explained to Amy. "because he is worrying about his fencing class at school tomorrow."**

 **"Have you got any spells up your sleeves that could help me sleep worry free, Miss Amy?" Rashid asked.**

 **"I've got better than a spell, Young Master Rashid," Amy said. "you and Young Miss Layla stay right here."**

 **The two children watched & waited as Amy began digging around the room for something.**

 **"What do you suppose she is looking for?" Rashid whispered to Layla.**

 **"I don't know." Layla whispered back to Rashid.**

 **Amy found the flask with silver liquid contained within it.**

 **"Aha! I found it!" the children heard Amy exclaim.**

 **"What did you find, Amy?" Layla asked.**

 **"It's a handy little potion that'll give Young Master Rashid a worry free good night's sleep," Amy answered Layla. "I call it Liquid Relaxation, one sip from** _ **anyone**_ **with a worried & restless mind like Rashid, and they will be sleeping through the night like a baby."**

 **"Thank you, Miss Amy," Rashid said. "I'll try it."**

 **After just one sip as directed by his royal sorceress, Prince Rashid slept worry free throughout the whole night.**


	18. Rashid's Fencing Class

**Rashid's Fencing Class**

 **The next afternoon at the Royal Preparatory Academy, the princesses were all in the fencing classroom watching Professor Yuki teaching Rashid & his opponent, Princess Violet, the youngest daughter but middle child of Queen Vivian & King Khalid of Khaldoun and the only princess in the Royal Prep Fencing Club.**

 **"Concentrate, Rashid," Layla whispered. "concentrate."**

 **Rashid jabbed his sword but Violet cleanly hopped over it.**

 **"Is that the best you can do?" Violet asked Rashid in a taunting tone of voice.**

 **"** _ **En garde**_ **!" Rashid exclaimed.**

 **"Whoa," Layla whispered. "be careful, Rashid!"**

 **Before class let out, Rashid had beaten Violet in fencing.**

 **"** _ **Touche**_ **!" Rashid shouted, sending Violet to the floor.**

 **Violet got up off the floor after her defeat, "You beat me fair and square, Rashid." she said, she was a good sport like her father & aunt.**

 **"That is what I love most about you, Vi," Rashid commented. "you are truly a good sport!"**

 **Violet & Rashid kissed each other very gently on the lips.**


End file.
